


Výkvět Evropy

by kratula



Series: Ženy, které vládnou ... [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Memories, Pseudo-History, Sentimental
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: I královny můžou mít nesplněné sny, nebo vlastně splněné, jen trochu nečekaným způsobem.





	Výkvět Evropy

**Author's Note:**

> Všechny postavy v téhle povídce jsou fiktivní, stejně tak státy, které jsou tam zmíněné neexistují ani neexistovaly. Mám ráda historii, ale nechci, aby mě omezovala při psaní, tak jsem si vytvořila fiktivní svět, který se podobá Evropě někdy mezi lety 1890-1950 a zasadila do něj tuhle sérii příběhů.

červen 1943

Asi půlroční holčička upustila chrastítko a zívla, už před chvíli si začala mnou očička a bylo zjevné, že brzy usne. Její babička odložila skicář, sehnula se pro vnučku a přenesla jí do postýlky.  
“Nevadí Sandruško, budeme pokračovat odpoledne.”  
Děvčátko ještě jednou zívlo a zavřelo oči. Stará dáma si potichu posbírala kreslící potřeby a po špičkách opustila pokoj.  
Na chodbě potkala chůvu, kterou upozornila, že princeznička už spí. Vynechala svou oficiální kancelář a raději zamířila do své soukromé pracovny, zčásti zařízené jako malířský ateliér.  
Vnoučata a obrazy byly v posledních letech její jediné radosti, davaly jí zapomenout na fakt, že je už prakticky tři roky vězněm ve vlastním paláci, že musí zvořile, když už ne přátelsky přjímat vyslance svých okupantů, že je odříznutá od řady příbuzných, že má ve vlastní zemi jen omezený vliv.  
To poslední nebyla tak docela pravda, měla sice minimální vládní pravomoce, ale národ ji stoprocentně podporoval. Každý den ráno bez ohledu na počasí si vyjela na projíždku ulicemi hlavního města a pokaždé byla nedšeně pozdravována.  
Musela být optrná, aby na své lidi nepřivolala represe, ale nevynechala žádnou příležitost své nepřátele popíchnout. Dopřávala si to malé škodolibé uspokojení následované povzdechem :”Tohle by se ti líbilo Trisi!”  
V zápětí se vždycky opravila, ne nelíbilo! Je dobře, že se její manžel těchto dnů nedočkal.  
Sedla si za stůl a rozhlédla se po stěnách, všechno zde byly její práce, některé čtyřicet, padesát let staré. Od malička měla nepřehlédnutelné výtvarné nadání a dostalo se jí v tomto ohledu dobrého vzdělání. Nebyla to sice běžná součást výchovy korunních princezen, ale rodiče jí to dopřáli.  
Dostávala lekce od Mauritse Jensena, jednoho z nejlepších portrétistů své doby. Jeho věhlas překročil hranice rodného Vestrálska a on maloval významné postavy celého kontinentu. Jako dívka mu občas záviděla a její budoucí úloha královny jí proti tomu přišla nudná. Jak krásné by bylo setkávat se všemi těmi výjimečnými lidmi a portrétovat výkvět Evropy.  
Založila nedokončenou studii malé Alexandry k ostatním skicám svých vnoučat, měla v plánu udělat podle nich skupinový portrét do Dámského salonku.  
V poněkud melancholické náladě se začala probírat svými staršími pracemi až nakonec vytáhla desky označené 1901.  
Ve složce převažovaly obrázky malého dítěte, ale našly se tam i další práce. 

Rok 1901 byl nádherný. Tehdy ještě nebyla královnou, zato byla mladá – bylo jí třiadvacet, druhý rok vdaná a narodil se jim první syn.  
Závěr léta trávila mladá rodina v Biarrizu, aby si Tristanovi rodiče užili vnoučka. Měli pronajatou malou, ale útulnou vilu “Mezi šeříky”, k dispozici jen nejnutnější personál a užívali průhledný pseudonym hrabat z Roskilde.  
Evropští monarchové rádi při svých neformálních cestách přijímali různá alias, ale pokud jste si pronajali celý hotel a přivezli si stočlenný doprovod, bylo těžké uvěřit, že jste jen nějaký baron ze Zapadákova. Nemluvě o tom, že se v tomhle aristokratickém klubu všichni více méně znali.  
Biarriz bylo modní letovisko, kde se během sezony musel každý ukázat, přesto se jim dařilo udržen “Mezi vavříny” jisté soukromí a navštěvovali je hlavně nejbližší příbuzní.  
Občas se ale společenským povinnostem nevyhnuli. To odpoledne na konci srpna musel Tristan složit poklonu své tetě, vládnoucí vévodkyni. Ingeborg se ráda vymluvila na malé dítě, neměla sebestřednou a pompézní Blanche ráda.  
Maličký Freddy spinkal v košíku pod ořešákem a ona využila chvíle klidu a vytáhla své kreslící desky. Dávala přednost portrétům, svého synka od jeho narození kreslila nesčetněkrát, měla tu skicu vychovatelky i dalších členů doprovodu, svých sester a samozřejmě několik portrétů Trise - obzvlášt pěkný byl ten v námořnickém obleku.  
Dnes byla v zahradě sama a neměla na kom zkoušet své dovednost – spícího Freddyho už malovala mnohokrát. Chvíli zvažovala, že si přinese zrcadlo a zkusí autoportrét – nebyla přímo oslnivá kráska, ale byla hezká, pěkný exemplář seveřanky – velké ledově modré oči, vlasy tak světlé, že byly skoro bílé, plné rty, jen bradu měla trochu hranatější.  
Než se rozhodla, objevila se na vršku zahradní zdi ruka, následovaná hlavou ve slaměném klobouku, pak kolenem v béžové punčoše. Nakonec se na vršek zídky vyhoupla zrzavá pihovatá dívka s tlustým copem přes rameno. Na sobě měla holčičí verzi matros, a když spatřila pod sebou Ingeborg, protáhla tvář a pravila: “Ou, jé!”  
Pak promluvila pěknou anjouštinou s těžko zařaditelnám chraplavým přízvukem: “Velice se omlouvám madam, myslely jsme, že je tahle vila prázdná, bylo tu ticho.” Kývla hlavou směrem k malířským proprietám a dodala: “Asi rušíme vaši kompozici.”  
Ingeborg odpověděla: “Ale vůbec ne! Momentálně nemám koho kreslit, Máte chvíli čas?”  
“Ale ano, stějně je moc horko, aby se dalo něco pořádného dělat.” pak se dívka obrátila do zadu a zavolala: “Come on ladies! It s OK!” a začala pomáhat nahoru svým kamarádkám.  
Další děvče muselo být sestrou té první, byly si velmi podobné a měly stejný oděv. Třetí dívka měla bílé šaty s červenou stuhou v pase, kaštanové vlasy volně rozpuštěné a obrovské zelené oči. Poslední dvě mladé dámy muselý být opět sestry, tentokrát jižanské typy s tmavými vlasi a snědší pletí.  
Všem mohlo být tak mezi dvanácti, čtrnácti lety. Vůdčí zrzka působila starší, ale protože pořád nosila krátkou sukni sotva jí mohlo být víc.  
Ingeborg začala skupinku skicovat. jejich tváře jí byly lehce povědomé, ale nedovedla je okamžitě zařadit. Jakmile se všechny usadily na zdi, jejich velitelka je stručně, předstabila: “Tohle je Polly, Aida, ..” ukázala na dvě tmavé dívky “..Babs ..” ta s červeným páskem “ ...Aline “ zrzka po její pravici “ a mě říkají Trish.”  
Slečna zvaná Babs nesměle dodala. “A já myslím znám vás.” v tu chvíli se Ingeborg taky probrala: “Jistě, že se známe, ty jsi Gabriella, dcera vévodkyně Blanche.”  
“Ano, a vy jste žena bratránka Tristana.”  
“Jé, vy jste budou cí královna.” vyhrkla jedna z tmavovlásek. “Ale vypadáte úplně normálně.”  
Zrzka jménem Trish obrátia oči v sloup: “Cos čekala Aido, že tu bude v tomhle vedru sedět v hermelínovém plášti?”  
“No moje máti si bere řády i na pobřežní promenádu.” podotkla Babs a Ingeborg se rozesmála, tohle bylo ještné bretonské vévodkyni docela podobné.  
“Náhodou vypadáte víc královsky než sestřenka Cilly a ta je vévodkyně už od šestnácti.” touhle poznámkou si Ingeborg definitivně ujasnila, co jsou zbývající dívky zač.  
“Aha takže vy jdvě jste dcery irského vévody Heriberta, že? A vy dvě budete venezijské princezny.”  
“A inkognito je v háji!” protáhla Trish. “Teď se musíme chovat slušně.”  
“Ale váš otec sem pokud vím nejezdí?”  
“Ne, jsme tu s maminkou a bratrem. Otec si udělá dovolenou až na podzim, pojede do Bad Homburgu.” upřesnila Aline, její starší sestra dodala s opovržlivým úšklebkem: “S hraběnkou Demidoffovou.”  
“My se normálně vídáme u babičky v Sintře, ale letos tam vypukla epidemie záškrtu, tak bratránek telegrafoval, ať radši nejezdíme. Tak jsme se letos sešli tady. Naše maminky jsou sestry, víte?” vysvětlovala Polly.  
“Moje samozřejmě né.” dodala Babs.  
“To nevadí, jmenovaly jsme tě čestnou sestřenkou, protože je s tebou zábava.” přerušila ji Trish. “My sem s maman jezdíme skoro každý rok. Ona má spoustu zajímavých přátel, které tu vídá, třeba tu spisovatelku Berthu von Lewentzow. “  
Na další čtvrthodinu konverzace utichla. Děvčata seděla na zídce, houplala nohama a Ingeborg kreslia. Zrzavá Irka si ji pozorně prohlížela, její mladší sestra těkala pohledem po okolí a trochu se hrbila. Jako portrétistku Ingeborg fascinovalo, jak mohou tytéž rysy působit na dvou osobách docela jinak. Obě devčata měla kulaté šedomodré oči s trochu těžkými víčky, špičatou bradu a drobné, ale nikoliv tenké rty. Mladší měla možná o něco plnější tváře a celkově působila něžně a nesměle, druhá měla až nepříjemně pronikavý pohled a trochu povýšený výraz tváře. Už v tomhle věku z ní čišela autorita a nebylo pochyb, kdo téhle partě velí.  
“Jaké to je, vědět, že budete jednou vládnout?”  
Otázka přerušila dlouhé ticho a vytrhla vestrálskou princeznu z meditace o lidské tváři.  
“Och, to jsi mě zaskočila! Popravdě jsem z toho trochu nervozní. Když jsem byla asi v tvém věku, chtěla jsem být raději malířkou. Portrétovat zajímavé lidi.”  
Trish se usmálá: “Ale to můžete i tak.! Vždyť to právě děláte, ne?”  
“A tobě by se zase líbilo být královnou, co?”  
“Vlastně docela ano, ale to nehrozí. Máme staršího bratra, jak určitě víte.”  
“Ono to nehrozí žádné z nás.” přidala se Polly. “My jsme z mladší větve a samé holky k tomu. A tady Babs má taky bratra.”  
“Nikdy nevíte, jak se věci vyvinou. Klidně se ještě můžete stát královnami.”  
Irka se po ní podívala nečekaně ostře: “Víte kolik věcí by se muselo pokazit, abychom zdědily trůn?”  
“Oh, tak jsem to nemyslela. Třeba se za nějakého krále provdáte.”  
“Tolik jich zas v Evropě není.” oponovalo irské děvče. “Ale víte, někdy si říkám, že by bylo fajn, kdybych se narodila na bratrově místě. Ne, že bych mu tak moc záviděla, ale já bych to vydržela.  
Otci není nic dost dobré, co Bertie udělá. Teď si musí odsloužit osmnáct měsíců na válečné lodi a určitě jsou na něj tvrdší, než je potřeba.”  
“On nám nic neřekne, ale nelíbí se mu tam.” dodala Aline. “ Teď má pár dnů volno a může tu být s námi, ale zpátky se netěší. Kdoví co se tam děje.”  
“Kdybych tam byla s ním, nikdo by si netroufl!” dívce zrovna zrudly tváře a máchla bojovně pěstí. “Já bych je nakopala do kou... ehm do zadnice!”  
“Komu to zas vyhrožuješ Trish!” ozval se z poza zdi nečekaně další hlas.  
“Ou, jé! My o vlku ...”  
“A hele kdo je s ním!” přidaly se tmavovlásky a spustily pokřik: “Bert miluje Bellu! Bert miluje Bellu!”  
“Nechte si to vy malý drbny!” ozval se dotčeně další dívčí hlas.  
Za chvíli se na zdi objevily další dvě postavy, nejdřív mladík, který pak pomohl nahoru své přítelkyni. Oba byli o něco starší, tak sedmnáct, osmnáct, oblečení už jako dospělí.  
“Dobré odpoledne! Doufám, že vás naše sestry moc neobtěžovaly.” pozdravil mladý muž. I on byl pihovatý a modrooký jako jeho sestry, jen vlasy měl o něco tmavší. “Už je po vás sháňka, za chvíli bude svačina.”  
“Můžete počkat ještě deset, patnáct minut, prosím?” požádala je Ingeborg. “Ještě dokreslím vás dva, ano?”  
“To nebude problém.” řekla Bella a opřela se svému bratranci o rameno. Že by na těch posměšcích mladších sester něco bylo?. Možná si za rok za dva Ingeborg přečte v noviných oznámení.  
Dokončila kresbu a rozloučila se se svými náhodnými modely právě včas, Freddy se začal budit.  
Než ten rok odjeli z Biarrizu, zahlédla mladou společnost ještš několikrát. Pobíhali divoce po pláži nebo kráčeli způsobně po promenádě v doprovodu rodičů a vychovatelů a vždycky jí kývli na pozdrav. Uvědomila si, že je tu patrně potkávala i dřív, jen jim nevěnovala pozornost.  
Nepochybovala., že se s většinou z nich v budoucnu setká oficiálně při některé veřejné události. Jen okolnosti předvídat nedokázala. První z řady převratných událostí, které změnily osud tech rozverných děvčat se stala za necelé tři týdny.

Ingeborg vrátila kresbu opatrně do desek a než ji překryla hedvábným papírem, ještě jednou se na ni podívala. Přece jen se jí poštěstilo portrétovat výkvět Evropy. Na svých plátnech a ve svých skicářích zvěčnila mnohé příbuzné i řadu zajímavých osobností z různých oborů, které měla díky své panovnické roli tu čest poznat..  
Ovšem tahle letní skica byla naprosto unikátní! Který slavný malíř může říct, že mu současně pózovaly hned tři budoucí vládkyně?


End file.
